Entretien avec un pirate
by christigui
Summary: Les confessions de Sanji faites a une jeune reporter. Promis, vous ne revivrez pas toute l'aventure Mugiwara, c'est une vraie fic, qui raconte une histoire. SANJI x NAMI romance, SANJI x ZORO friendship SANJI x MUGIWARA. fic parodico-comique malgré les apparences du début...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Oda, le concept de Anne Rice.**_

_**Résumé : Les confessions de Sanji faites a une jeune reporter. Promis, vous ne revivrez pas toute l'aventure Mugiwara, c'est une vraie fic, qui raconte une histoire.**_

_**Genre : **__**Hurt-comique**__** (ouais, ça va bof ensemble, mais lisez et on verra !) Ne vous fiez pas au début, ou alors au 13ème degré.**_

_**SANJI x NAMI **__**romance**__**, SANJI x ZORO **__**friendship**__** SANJI x MUGIWARA**_

_**Raiting : tout public.**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Entretien avec un pirate**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dans la pièce sombre, un nuage de fumée s'éleva.

_ Alors comme ça, vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire de ma vie ?

_ Comme je vous disais, j'interviewe les gens, je collectionne les vies. C'est pour le News coo édition spéciale.

_ Il vous faudra beaucoup de papier pour mon histoire.

_ Aucun problème, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

Elle sortit un bloc note et un stylo.

_ ...Vous m'avez suivi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher. Vous aviez l'air intéressant.

Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon dans la pièce. Un bureau, un lit et une fenêtre. Aucune décoration, une peinture couleur vomi et un dessus de lit des plus démodé.

_...C'est ici que vous vivez ?

_ Non, ce n'est qu'une chambre.

_ Bon, on commence quand vous voulez.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Rhmm ...Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

_ Je suis pirate.

Elle rit gentiment.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là.

Il laissa le silence s'installer avant de répondre calmement, le temps de se pencher et d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier entre eux.

_ ...Nous devrions allumer la lumière, ce n'est pas très correcte de rester dans l'ombre avec une femme que l'on connait à peine.

_ Vous alors, vous n'êtes pas un homme ordinaire...

_ Je ne suis plus tout à fait un homme, et je n'ai jamais été ordinaire. ...Vous préférez commencer par mon enfance passée avec des pirates qui cuisinent comme leurs pieds ? Aller directement au passage où je rencontre mon capitaine ? Où à celui qui a fait de moi la loque humaine que je suis aujourd'hui ?

_ Vous n'essaierez pas de me mentir ?

_ Pourquoi mentirais-je a une déesse telle que vous ?

Elle se recula jusqu'à atteindre le dossier de sa chaise et attendit patiemment.

_ Je suis un pirate comme les autres. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition, celle de mon capitaine me suffit. En fait, il en a assez pour nous tous. ...Sauf un certain marimo. 'Etre avec le meilleur pour devenir le meilleur', mais passons...

_ C'est son vrai nom ? Demanda la journaliste, essayant d'orthographier correctement l'identité des protagonistes.

_ Disons que oui. Répondit Sanji. Mais la personne dont vous devez surtout vous souvenir, c'est de la merveilleuse femme de ma vie, celle qui enchante mes rêves, ma Nami chérie. Elle est l'élue de mon cœur, la lumière céleste des...

Il lui fit un rapport détaillé qui dura trois bonnes pages... pour enfin en arriver à l'essentiel.

_ Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé de ne jamais rien espérer.

_ ...Et ?

_ Et ses paroles ont marqué le début de ma descente aux enfers.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Sanji laissa le plat lui échapper des mains. Les boulettes rependues sur le sol ne l'avaient même pas fait réagir. Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, il resta planté devant la porte de la cuisine qui venait de se refermer sur la navigatrice. Il s'écroula a genoux, et éclata en larme._

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Tu n'es qu'un coureur parmi tant d'autres, laisse-moi respirer ! » Lui avait-elle sortit. « Ton comportement commence a me taper sur le système ! », « Oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toute !». Puis elle avait marqué une pause dramatique avant d'annoncer calmement « Je ne t'aimes pas. Fais-toi une raison ! »_

_Effondré, il n'avait pas été en mesure de terminer le diner. Le capitaine avait mangé les boulettes crues a même le sol, et les autre s'étaient couchés l'estomac vide._

_Jamais il n'avait permis une telle chose. Souvent il les avait menacés, mais jamais il n'avait été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. _

_Ca allait contre tous ses principes._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Et après ?

_ Après ? …J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, j'ai rampé -littéralement- à ses pieds, avec un plateau de fruits frais découpés en forme de cœur, ou avec un parasol pour protéger sa peau délicate... . Toutes sortes d'attentions qui me rendent ridicule auprès des autres, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Ca fait de vous un grand romantique.

_ Ca fait surtout de moi un homme qui aime souffrir.

_ …?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ Hey, cuistot à la manque, si j'ai rien dans mon assiette pour le souper, je te découpe, toi et ton frigo !_

__ Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Répondit un Sanji absent, accoudé à la rambarde et qui fumait tout en observant l'océan._

_Zoro l'avait regardé quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

__ ...Elle t'as rendu service si tu veux mon avis, il était temps que tu arrêtes d'espérer._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Ils ont eu quelque chose dans leur assiette ce soir-là, mais de là a dire que c'était mangeable, j'en doute.

Il s'alluma une autre cigarette.

_ Je cuisine toujours avec mon cœur, mais ce petit bâtard m'a lâchement abandonné.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Les bras ballants par-dessus le comptoir, le capitaine du Sunny regardait son chef cuisinier avec intérêt._

__ Dis Sanji, pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas un petit rôti histoire de te changer les idées ?_

__ C'est ramen ce soir au menu._

__ Une soupe de pâtes ? Nannnnn ! Pas encore ?! J'ai besoin de viande moi !_

__ Tu en auras la semaine prochaine, si j'y pense._

_Luffy sortit de la cuisine, l'air dépité._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

Sanji quitta sa chaise et fit face à la fenêtre. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes cette nuit. Seuls quelques réverbères laissaient supposer qu'il pouvait y avoir une trace de vie dans cette ville portuaire.

_ C'est à ce moment-là que la Marine a débarqué. Ils nous ont surpris avec trois de leurs bateaux de guerre et nous ont rapidement encerclés.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration.

_ J'étais trop faible pour protéger correctement mes nakama, et je me suis fait dépasser. J'ai entendu Nami hurler et notre médecin de bord est intervenu à temps pour la sauver... . C'est mon rôle d'habitude. Précisa-t-il.

_ ...Et ensuite ? Encouragea la journaliste, pendue à ses lèvres.

_ Luffy n'avait pas la force de se battre correctement et de repousser les boulets de canon. Je l'avais affamé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

_ Ils vous ont capturés ?

_ Non, Rit-il presque. Même une flotte entière ne pourrait pas nous arrêter ! ...Mais le bateau a subi de graves dommages et ça m'est retombé dessus.

_ Il semble y avoir beaucoup de tension entre vous et vos camarades.

_ Nous avons tous de forts caractères, et sommes libre de les exprimer.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ Je t'ai dit que je voulais jouer au poker !_

__ Et moi faire une bataille !_

__ Dites les amis, vous préférez pas jouer au jeu des sept familles ? Proposa Chopper a Luffy et Usopp qui, visage contre visage, se défiaient au plus haut degré._

__ Arrêtez de trainasser et nettoyez-moi le pont ! Je veux que ça brille !_

__ SANJIIIIII ! NAMI VEUX QUE TU NETTOIES LE PONT ! Crièrent les trois compères, à plein poumon._

_Mais personne ne sortit de la cuisine._

__ Ben alors, il fait quoi ? Demanda Usopp._

__ ...Il est entré dans le dortoir y a une bonne heure. Informa Zoro, bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait toujours._

__ Il est malade ? C'est pour ça qu'on mange mal ces temps-ci ?_

__ Sanji malade ? Vite ! Un médecin !_

_Ils laissèrent Chopper courir dans tous les sens. Luffy et Usopp jetèrent un regard accusateur à la navigatrice. …Zoro aussi, derrière ses paupières closes._

__ On a tous entendu ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour ! Commença le tireur d'élite._

__ Ouais, et même que ce soir-là, j'ai mangé cru !_

__ Et tu nous refiles toutes les tâches ménagères dont il se charge en temps normal !_

__ Cette histoire ne vous regarde en rien les gars. J'ai mes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi._

_Le petit renne revint à leur hauteur, essoufflé._

__ Je vais aller l'ausculter, on ne sait jamais._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt muni de sa sacoche de toubib. Il frappa à la porte même s'il s'agissait de la pièce dans laquelle il dormait également, et entra sur la pointe des pieds._

__ ...Sanji ?_

__ J'ai entendu. Vous n'êtes pas très discrets._

_Allongé sur un matelas à même le sol, le blond était recroquevillé sous une couverture. Mais ce qui choqua surtout le spécialiste, c'est que le cuisinier n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter ses vêtements avant de se coucher._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ D'après notre médecin de bord, je souffre d'une dépression post-traumatique.

_ Ca a l'air grave.

_ Y paraît qu'on peut en mourir, mais il n'a pas cru bon de me dire de quelle manière ça risquait d'arriver. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas contagieux.

_ Votre ami est à la pointe de la médecine moderne.

_ Je suis certain qu'en ce moment même il sautille sur place sans en connaitre la raison. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non rien. Ou en étions-nous ? ...Ah oui, toujours est-il que leur comportement s'est mis a changer. Tous sauf elle, qui continua a m'ignorer comme elle sait si bien le faire... . Pendant que moi je l'observais, fumant clope sur clope depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_ Ils ont changés en quoi ?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Pont du bateau._

__ Si tu te sens trop fatigué, je me contenterais de trois collations aujourd'hui, t'inquiètes !_

__ Ok Luffy..._

__ Si tu veux, je peux mettre du paprika dans le dentifrice de Nami, j'en ai tout un stock !_

__ Ne t'avises même pas de lui faire du mal Usopp..._

__ Dis Sanji, j'ai entendu parler d'une thérapie expérimentale qui consiste a t'entourer de toute notre affection et de notre amour._

_Sans que le patient ait donné son accord, ses trois compagnons lui sautèrent dessus._

__ ...J'suis pas sûr que ce soit très efficace. Constata le cook en ayant plus de mal a respirer qu'autre chose. Chopper, tes bois me rentrent dans..._

__ Oops, pardon !_

_Rien n'y fit. Il s'éloigna d'un pas las et s'en retourna vers son hamac._

__ Chopper, ça fait des jours qu'on essaye toutes les thérapies que tu nous propose. Se plaignit le long nez._

__ Je sais, et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Il entre dans la phase : 'dépression super grave.'_

__ ...C'est un terme médical ça ?_

__ Oui Usopp, c'est un stade de la maladie où le patient n'a même plus la force de pleurer pour exprimer sa tristesse. Il ne voit plus la lumière au bout du tunnel, il veut seulement en finir avec la..._

_Alors qu'il récitait des paroles apprises par cœur, le médecin de bord se couvrit la bouche de ses deux sabots._

__ ...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a Chopper ? Demanda Luffy._

__ Il peut... oh mon dieu... . Il peut en mourir !_

_Nami qui revenait vers eux et n'avait rien suivit de la conversation, se préoccupa de l'état de la boule de poil devenue bleue-cramoisie figée sur place._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_Mais c'est Zoro, toujours à la même place et dans la même position, qui lui répondit._

__ Tu as condamné le cuistot à une mort certaine. ...Hey les gars, le prochain c'est moi qui le choisit, je veux pas encore me retrouver avec un petit prétentieux dans son genre._

_Sanji ne le vit pas, personne d'ailleurs, mais la navigatrice semblait plus préoccupée par son état que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître_

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Je ne comprends pas, vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme charmant. A-t-elle quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ?

_ Vous les femmes, vous comprenez rapidement.

_ Qui est-ce ?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Sanji n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il s'était trainé sur le pont et attendait que le soleil veuille bien se lever. _

_Un bruit familier attira son attention. La porte de Nami s'était ouverte et laissa filer un marimo qui ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si la voie était libre._

_Voilà, il l'avait sa réponse._

_Nami ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle ne le respectait pas non plus, sinon elle aurait eu l'honnêteté de le lui dire en face._

_Et lui là, cet enfoiré qui savait pertinemment la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour leur nakama..._

_Il jeta son mégot par-dessus bord et renifla plus fort. Les yeux exorbités, des cernes de deux pieds de long, les cheveux mal coiffés et la chemise qui dépassait de la veste par derrière, il se sentit minable et humilié._

_Sanji comprit alors qu'il était temps, pour lui comme pour les autres, de laisser l'équipage se trouver un nouveau cuisinier._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux depuis que vous les avez quittés ?

_ Non.

_ Ils ont cherché à vous retrouver ?

_ Non plus.

_ Ils vous manquent ?

_ ...Terriblement. Mais j'ai un minimum de fierté malgré les apparences.

Il se mit a faire les cents pas avant de reprendre.

_Cette algue marine ne mérite pas de caresser la peau douce de ma Nami chérie ! ...C'est grâce à moi d'ailleurs, si elle a la peau si douce, je lui donne ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré à manger, je veille a ce qu'elle ait mis suffisamment de crème solaire, je rajoute même un peu d'huile d'amande à la lessive quand je lave son linge...

Le terme 'pathétique' sembla tout approprié pour décrire son interlocuteur.

_ Pas de doute, vous êtes mordu.

_ Merci, mais j'ai déjà un thérapeute.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ Sanji, je veux juste discuter avec toi..._

__ Lâche-moi Chopper ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes thérapies a deux berries !_

_Dans la cuisine, le blond rassemblait quelques affaires au pas de course. Un sac entier fut rapidement remplit des accessoires qu'il affectionnait le plus, puis il bouscula le petit renne pour prendre la porte._

_Usopp qui s'était caché derrière la palissade entra en catastrophe, pas seulement pour fuir un Sanji furieux, mais aussi pour prêter assistance au médecin de bord._

__ Mais... mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? Demanda celui-ci au bord des larmes._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Ils ont essayé de vous retenir ?

_ Oui, mais j'ai été excellent dans le premier rôle dramatique.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ [...] Alors non Luffy, la viande n'est pas tout dans la vie. Tu apprendras un jour que la fierté d'un homme, vient surtout du regard que lui renvoi sa bien-aimée, et dans mon cas, je n'ai plus aucune raison de chercher a regagner l'estime de qui que ce soit ! [...]_

__ Tu crois qu'il va finir par reprendre son souffle ? Demanda Zoro à Chopper._

__ Et sachez que je n'existe pas seulement pour vous nourrir, j'ai des sentiments et je… [...]_

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Des épaules et des bras puissants, une mâchoire incassable... et alors ? Ça fait de lui un meilleur amant ? Ce gars n'est fait que de muscles, il n'a aucune manière, c'est un rustre ! Sous prétexte que Môsieur a un corps parfait, il est en droit de s'en servir avec ma Nami ? ...C'est à ne rien y comprendre !

_ Le mauvais garçon au corps de rêve... ? Commença-t-elle songeuse. Vous ne vous en étiez jamais inquiété avant ?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Zoro qui se cure le nez a table._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Zoro qui oubli un sac plein de berries dans une taverne._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Zoro qui se perd et prétend, plein de mauvaise foi, qu'il admirait le panorama depuis la colline d'à côté._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Zoro qui quand il s'adresse a une femme, ça donne : 'pt'ain ! T'es chiante !'_

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Non vraiment, faudra qu'on m'explique.

Puis il s'alluma une énième cigarette.

_ ...Si je vous disais, que même cette tête d'abruti me manque aujourd'hui. Vous me prendriez pour un fou ?

_ Vous vous êtes séparés il y a longtemps ?

_ Deux jours. Répondit-il rapidement, sans prêter attention au ridicule de la situation.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ Sanjiiiiii ne parts paaaaaas ! Pleura Chopper de tout son être, en s'accrochant désespérément à la jambe noire de son nakama._

__ Il y a des moments dans la vie d'un homme, où il doit savoir s'en aller._

__ Nami mais enfin, dis quelque chose ! Cria Usopp vers la navigatrice restée dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à sa chambre, le regard triste tourné vers le sol et les bras croisés sous la poitrine comme si elle avait froid._

__ Tu as un glaçon à la place du cœur ! Jura le canonnier entre ses dents serrées._

_Sanji ne posa même pas les yeux sur elle, elle l'avait tant déçu. Et le marimo qui restait là à sourire, prêt à éplucher tous les CV des cuisiniers de l'ile._

_D'un bon, il se propulsa sur le quai qui était à sa portée mais atterrit difficilement puisqu'il manquait de force ces temps-ci. Il se releva tant bien que mal et remit en place ses vêtements sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça._

__ SANJI !_

_La voix de Luffy s'était élevée dans le port. Son air d'ordinaire amusé avait laissé place à un sérieux qui annonçait soit une parole sincère et pleine de bon sens, soit un gargouillis stomacal. Il ne se retourna pas non plus vers son capitaine._

__ Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord pour que tu nous quittes. Tu fais donc toujours partit de mon équipage, et nous ne partirons pas de cette ile sans toi._

_Prêt a se mettre en route, le cuisinier répondit d'une voix tout juste audible pour ceux qui avaient été jusque-là ses complices._

__ Je ne peux plus vous accompagner, je n'ai plus de rêve._

__ Et All Blue ? Demanda Usopp en ultime tentative._

__ All Blue ? ...Ce n'est qu'une légende._

_Il se mit en marche, laissant derrière lui des visages effrayés. Ce n'était pas possible, cet homme n'était pas Sanji !_

_A l'abri des regards, Nami laissa s'échapper une larme avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Ca veut dire qu'ils sont toujours ici ?

_ Oui, surement.

_ ...Vous me le montrez ?

Sanji la regarda étonné.

_ Votre bateau, montrez-le moi pour que je me fasse une idée. Le port n'est qu'à dix minutes à pied, et prendre l'air ne vous ferais pas de mal. Rajouta-t-elle en faisait allusion a son teint cadavérique.

_ Je ne peux rien refuser à une jolie femme. Murmura-t-il tranquille, au lieu de sautiller sur place, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

En arpentant les rues sinueuses, Sanji raconta quelques-unes de leurs aventures à la jeune reporter qui n'en manqua mot. Elle but littéralement les paroles du pirate pour mieux les retranscrire par la suite, mais plus ils approchaient du port, plus les pas du jeune homme devenaient courts et hésitants. Les mains dans les poches, le blond semblait vouloir enfoncer sa tête et son cou entre ses épaules.

Il cessa soudainement d'avancer et se redressa. Un courant d'air remonta la ruelle et la journaliste sentit que le couple qui se promenait en sens inverse avait un lien direct avec son 'sujet'.

_ Sanji ? Demanda la rouquine, surprise de le voir là au milieu de la nuit.

_ ...Femme qui a brisé mon cœur. Répondit celui-ci, comme pour la saluer. Traitre.

_ Tête de nœud.

Le 'bonjour' était passé.

_ ...Qui est-ce ? Demanda Nami en désignant la blonde qui accompagnait le cuistot.

_ Une amie.

_ Je suis reporter pour News Coo édition spéciale. Précisa de suite la jeune femme.

_ Méfions-nous... . Les journalistes, c'est comme la Marine, ils arrangent toujours la vérité comme ça leur chante.

Zoro était visiblement ravi de faire une nouvelle connaissance. Bras croisés sur un torse bombé, le regard pénétrant, les trois katana à sa ceinture... Elle se retourna vers Sanji.

_ Non franchement ? Vous n'aviez jamais rien soupçonné ?

Il jeta un œil histoire de comprendre. La jeune femme, toujours tournée vers lui n'eut pas le privilège de voir le sabreur se gratter les fesses avec autant d'élégance qu'un pingouin.

_ Même maintenant, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver.

Zoro et Nami n'entendirent rien de leur dialogue puisque les deux petits groupes s'étaient arrêtés à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'agacer un certain gars aux cheveux verts.

_ Hey ! C'est pas plus mal qu'on tombe sur ta face de margarine, elle a un truc a te dire.

_ Quoi ? ...Mais... . Bredouilla la navigatrice.

_ Inutile de mettre Nami chérie dans l'embarra. Je sais tout ! ...Enfin presque. ...Depuis combien de temps vous vous payez ma tronche tous les deux ?

_ ...De quoi il parle ? Demanda l'épéiste en penchant la tête vers sa banquière, sans pour autant quitter son meilleur ennemi des yeux.

_ Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais pourtant très bien ce que je ressens pour elle !

_ Il croit que toi et moi... ?!

_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Beugla Zoro dans la rue silencieuse. Moi et cette sorcière ? T'es malade ?

_ TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA SORCIERE ?

_ ...Alors vous ne... ?

_ JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Crièrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

_ Il vous a pourtant vu sortir de sa chambre au petit matin ! Dit la journaliste histoire de comprendre, loin de se douter que ça allait envenimer la situation.

Nami piqua une colère terrible.

_ Tu étais dans ma cabine ? Non mais de quel droit ? Et pendant que je dors en plus !

_ C'est a dire que... c'est une longue histoire.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Zoro n'arrivait pas a dormir. De l'adrénaline pure coulait dans ses veines alors qu'il était couché depuis plus d'une heure. Agacé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pensant que manger un truc aiderait a passer._

__ Hey, j'ai la dalle._

_Personne pour lui répondre. La lumière était éteinte et un savant désordre régnait en maitre dans la pièce d'ordinaire impeccable. L'épéiste trouva l'interrupteur et s'approcha du frigidaire... fermé a clé. Merde !_

_Il savait le petit morceau de métal dans la poche de la navigatrice puisqu'elle l'avait narguée quelques fois avec dans la journée. Ni une ni deux, il se dirigea vers sa cabine, fit le moins de bruit possible et entra discrètement pour fouiller dans le tas de vêtements rependus sur le sol. Elle n'était finalement pas plus ordonnée que les garçons. ...Ca sentait juste moins mauvais._

_C'est en passant sa main sous le lit, qu'il heurta quelque chose et s'en saisit. Un petit carnet. ...Tient donc ?_

_Assit dans un tas de fringues, Zoro céda à la curiosité._

_Il s'agissait du journal intime de la navigatrice._

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurlèrent Sanji et Nami d'une même voix.

_ T'inquiète, j'ai pas lu grand-chose, j'ai sauté directement à la dernière page et je me suis endormi tellement c'était chiant.

Nami rougit et comprit alors pourquoi le bretteur était venu la chercher par la peau des fesses pour qu'elle s'explique avec le cuisinier. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'intention de se servir du contenu de l'ouvrage, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain manque se fasse ressentir à bord du Vogue Merry.

Mais les paroles de la navigatrice revinrent en boucle dans la tête d'un certain blondinet.

_ De toute façon, c'est ce que tu voulais Nami, que je te laisse respirer. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je fais toujours tout ce que tu me demandes.

_ Sanji, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Je regrette, je regrette de n'avoir pas été tout-à-fait franche avec toi.

Zoro, les bras toujours croisés sur le torse, savait déjà où elle voulait en venir et d'un regard, il sut la convaincre de continuer.

_ La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas encore prête a laisser qui que ce soit prendre autant de place dans ma vie.

Le cuisinier ne baissa pas les yeux.

_ J'tavais bien dit que c'était chiant. Souligna l'épéiste avant d'esquisser un bâillement.

Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, la rouquine poursuivit.

_ J'ai trop perdu par le passé, je ne le supporterais pas si ça devait arriver à nouveau.

Sanji n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune explication à lui fournir et la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle énumérait les raisons qui faisait qu'elle le repousse.

Oui, il devait aimer souffrir pour en arriver là.

_ …Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Chopper un soir.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Nami se dirigeait vers la proue du bateau quand une phrase attira son attention._

__ Hey Sanji, c'est quoi l'amour ?_

__ L'amour ? Demanda le cuisinier pour confirmation, mais surtout, prendre le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée._

_Une cigarette aux lèvres et les cheveux dans le vent, presque allongé, en appuis sur un coude, il regardait dans le lointain. Chopper, assit sur ses fesses, le dos bien droit, attendait en faisant preuve de patience._

_Le vent étant dans le bon sens, Nami ne risquait pas d'être découverte._

__ C'est compliqué._

__ Mes livres de médecine n'en parlent pas vraiment, et comme tu tombes amoureux toutes les deux minutes alors je pensais que tu étais le mieux placé pour m'expliquer._

__ Tu te trompes, je ne suis tombé amoureux que deux fois dans ma vie._

__ Mais..._

__ Il y a une différence entre la simple attirance et l'amour._

__ Ahhh... . Fit le petit renne d'un air entendu, alors qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. ...C'était qui, dit ?_

__ Mon premier amour, Aïya, la fille de Carne, un cuisinier avec lequel je bossais sur le Baratie. J'avais 14 ans, elle en avait 21 ...et des jambes de rêve. Poursuivit-il rêveur._

_La navigatrice sourit tendrement depuis sa cachette, mais c'était bien parce que personne ne la voyait faire._

__ Elle venait annoncer ses fiançailles à son père. ...Notre histoire fut brève et se limita à quelques fantasmes non partagés._

__ Et l'autre ?_

__ L'autre ? C'est Nami bien sûr. Répondit le cuistot avec évidence._

__ ...Mais elle ? Elle est amoureuse de toi ?_

__ Ca viendra. L'amour tu sais, parfois ça vient brusquement mais parfois ça prend du temps._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Ca effraye bien du monde. Aimer, c'est accepter de se livrer corps et âme, d'abandonner son intérêt pour celui d'un autre. Ca peut nous détruire en en battement de cil. C'est quelque chose de fort qu'on a dans les tripes et qui nous fait agir de manière irrationnelle._

_Le médecin de bord fronça les sourcils._

__ ...J'aime les femmes, c'est certain, mais mon cœur ne fait des bons que pour elle. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. _

__ ...Tu penses que ça m'arrivera aussi un jour ? Osa demander le toubib sur la pointe des pieds._

__ J'en suis certain._

_Sanji esquissa un sourire en regardant le ciel._

__ Chopper... un jour tu verras, je demanderais à Nami de m'épouser, et elle dira oui._

__ Trop cool ! Je serais le témoin ! Non, le garçon d'honneur !_

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Et si tu attendais pour rien ? Si je meurs demain ? Je ne veux pas d'une telle responsabilité ! Je préfère te laisser libre de voir d'autres femmes plutôt que de te faire attendre égoïstement.

_ Mais voyons je ...je ne te demande aucune promesse ! Juste l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être...

_ ...Curieux de la part de la reine des égoïstes.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, mais Zoro trouva quand même le moyen de se ramasser une bosse sur la tête.

_ ...C'est tout ? Demanda la navigatrice, confuse.

_ C'est tout. Confirma le blond, très sérieux.

Distants de plusieurs mètres, c'était comme s'ils étaient tout proches.

_ Alors, un jour, peut-être... . Céda-t-elle enfin.

Sanji jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa distraitement.

_ Cela-dit Nami, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris la première fois : tu finiras par m'épouser !

C'est un sourire radieux qui prit possession du visage de la jeune femme.

_ On verra ça !

_ C'est tout vu ! S'énerva-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il haussait le ton sur la femme de sa vie.

Nami continua de poser quelques conditions alors que le pirate à la mèche blonde se dandinait sur place en avançant vers elle comme un amoureux transit. Zoro lâcha un soupir, enfin les choses revenaient à la normale.

_ 'Marimo', vous l'écrivez comment ?

_ ...Comme ça se prononce. Répondit-il froidement.

Sanji cessa de faire sa énième déclaration pour pointer son nakama du doigt.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

_ Elle m'a obligé à l'accompagner.

_ Fais pas ton malin. Commença la rouquine. Il n'a pas cessé de ronchonner depuis que tu es parti. Vos bagarres tri-quotidiennes doivent lui manquer.

_ Même pas vrai ! Trouva-t-il seulement à répondre, comme un enfant boudeur. Usopp fait si mal la bouffe que j'ai les intestins tous en vrac ! ...J'ai pourtant cherché, mais faut croire qu'y a pas un cuistot de valable sur cette ile.

Moment a garder en mémoire : « - » _Zoro qui parle de ses coliques_ « - »

De l'autre côté de la ruelle, surgit un petit attroupement.

_ Il est là ! Cria Chopper en version renne des bois.

_ Sanji ! C'est bien toi ? Reviens vite par pitiéee ! Nami et Zoro nous font vivre un enfer ! Pleura Usopp en courant avec Luffy et Chopper sur les talons, avant de se rendre compte que les deux incriminés étaient derrière le cuisinier. ...Heu, enfin, avouez que ces derniers temps...

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Nami était debout devant la porte de la cuisine pour donner ses directives._

__ Chopper, arrête de faire autant de mousse quand tu fais la lessive, ça en met partout ! Luffy, tu vois cette pomme ?_

_La pomme disparue rapidement dans la bouche du capitaine._

__ Chnon. J'foi riench_

__ C'était tout ce qu'il te restait à manger jusqu'à demain matin. Ravie d'en être déjà débarrassée. Et toi Usopp ? Je peux savoir ce que tu traficotes ?_

__ Heu... je... heu... je teste un nouveau produit._

__ Tu crois que c'est le moment ? J'attends toujours que tu nettoies la salle de bain ! ...ZORO ! ...Il est encore endormi où celui-là ?_

__ LA FERME démon tyrannique sortie tout droit des enfers !_

__ C'est ça, rends-toi utile à quelque chose et vas pomper de l'eau._

__ Tu peux toujours courir._

_Usopp passa à sa hauteur pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais une main sur la poitrine l'arrêta net._

__ Pourquoi tu me regardes de travers toi ? Tu veux te battre ?_

__ Non, Non pas du tout Zoro voyons, je ne t'ai même pas regardé je..._

__ Allez dis le... que t'as envie de te battre. Suggéra l'épéiste avec un réel désir limite obscène qui fit redoubler les pleurs de son nakama._

__ J't'assure que non... Nami pitiéeeeeee ! Cria le tireur d'élite en détresse vers sa camarade._

__ Débrouille-toi tout seul ! ...Et ne va pas mettre de sang plein la salle de bain après ! CHOPPER QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI DIS A PROPOS DE LA MOUSSE !_

__ ...Quoi ? Chopper a envie de se battre lui aussi ?_

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Sanji reviens, j'ai FAIMMMMMMM !

_ L'ambiance, elle est pas la même sans toiiiiii !

_ Ils vont nous tuer à la tâche, ou juste pour le simple plaisir de nous voir souffrir !

Les trois compères étaient à genoux, les mains jointes et pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

_ Vous fatiguez pas les gras, j'ai déjà pris ma décision : je rentre avec vous.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La jeune journaliste rangea son bloc note et observa la petite troupe remonter le port pour rejoindre leur bateau. Les pirates avaient apparament beaucoup de sujets de conversation en retard, et les abordaient tous à la fois.

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir une bonne histoire et l'imagina déjà paraître en première page, mais son talon trébucha sur le pavé, elle tomba entre deux bateaux, se cogna la tête et se noya dans l'eau glacée.

_ Dis-moi Nami chérie, quand tu dis « un jour », ça veut dire... ?

_ Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Sanji.

_ De la bouffe, de la bouffe, de la bouffe...

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé un remède à la dépression.

_ Lequel ? Demanda Usopp.

_ Inspirer au patient encore plus de pitié qu'il n'en a pour lui-même.

_ Ca se tient, si nous n'avions pas été là, et surtout, si je n'avais pas précisé que...

_ Hey, cuistot de merde, tu m'as regardé de travers ?

_ Pourquoi je poserais les yeux sur toi abrutit ?! ...Et comment ça se fait qu'on t'ait pas perdu en chemin ?

_ Tu vas voir ta tronche quand j'en aurais fini avec...

La vie reprit, paisible, à bord du Vogue Merry, tandis que les notes de la journaliste flottaient partout à la surface de l'eau.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Une tite review ?**_


End file.
